The Rat And Onigiri
by PrinceRiku
Summary: its about yuki and tohru spending their life together except a surpise hits them tohru is pregnant! plus knowing that Akito is still around will their child be safe or be cursed like the rest?


The Rat and the Onigiri Ever since I confested my love 4 tohru I felt as if I was on top of the world! But still I felt like there was more to be needed but since it's summer break I got all the time I needed.

Chapter 1 morning surprise Yuki POV I walked down stairs half asleep knowing that perverted dog was downstairs with tohru just by thinking of that I snapped out of my sleep and ran into the kitchen,at my surprise shigure was no where in sight except for my lovely flower. I smiled leaning on the wall by the door way tohru turned around then she got startled almost dropping the dishes she held "Yuki u scared me"! she said breathing hard sorry please forgive me I said leaning towards her pressing my lips gently against hers. As we broke apart I kissed her forehead " I think u dropped this".Handing the dish she almost dropped when I scared her. That's when kyo came downstairs muttering to himself as he came into the kitchen he glared at me. I glared back then he smiled at Tohru "Good morning kyo-kun"! Tohru said "Are u hungry"?  
"Nope I'm going to take Kagura out for breakfast today". He said as he was heading out the door. It is kinda strange that kyo is with kagura when usaually he'll run as far away. But as I think of it with shigure and kyo gone I am alone with tohru finally we could spend time together! U see me and tohru have been keeping our love a secret from Akito everyone knows about it except her. (they already know Akito's gender). So while tohru was cooking breakfast I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Yuki-kun." she giggled I smiled then I whispered in her ear "After breakfast we r going to head to our secret base". She nodded her head then she turned around to meet my gaze she smiled I leaned closer and kissed her cheek. As I released her I went to set up the table. Espescially every meal tohru makes is worth it.(I'm starving!)

Tohru's POV As breakfast was done I headed out to the kitchen to go serve breakfast for me and yuki. As I sat down with yuki I noticed yuki staring a me not even once touching his food "Yuki aren't u going to eat"? I asked him yuki shook his head and went back to reality"Yes it's just your so beautiful I just couldn't help myself". I felt my cheeks heat up. When we finally finished eating we cleaned up our mess, then me and yuki headed out to our secret base. As we were walking to our secret base, with yuki's hand in mine, yuki stopped all of the sudden "Yuki why did we stop"? I asked yuki looked into my eyes then he pulled me closer to him as I was still looking into his violet eyes he leaned closer kissing me passionlenty on my lips I felt my self closing my eyes. Just entering my fantasy world , Then we broke apart

Yuki POV As me and tohru broke apart, I took out a velvet box with a slightly red ribbon tied neatly on top of the box. I presented her my gift tohru stared at the box "Yuki-kun you shouldn't have". She said I smiled " I did it because I wanted to". I handed her the box into her hands , tohru stared at the box then she smiled as she opened the box inside the box was a charm braclet with 14 charms cat,horse,seahorse,boar,snake,Ox,rabbit,  
dog,monkey,rooster,sheep,tiger and last but not least a rat hugging a riceball. A tear rolled down her cheek I wiped it off with my finger then I hugged her. "Thank you Yuki-kun"! She said after tohru said that she caught me off guard and kissed me I returned the kiss then as we broke apart I didn't relize that we were at the secret base.

Tohru POV "yuki-kun shall we start"? I asked "yes love let us start". We quickly got to are knees and began to work on our lovely garden. Since our last year of colledge is starting it was like yesterday that I found out the Sohma's family secret and that yuki,shigure let me live with them all the new friends I made it's just makes me feel like I'm luckiest girl in the world! "yuki-kun what do want to do after we are done with the garden". Yuki looked at me then he said " we can go for a midnight stroll in the forest". 


End file.
